Nightmare Moon vs. Elsword
Nightmare Moon of My Little Pony (John1Thousand) takes on Elsword of Elsword (Zinniax-13) in Round One of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight (Nightmare Moon Theme, 0:00-0:40) Nightmare Moon is gliding down a forest, flying through trees and occasionally spyhopping above them to look for opponents. She lands in a large one and peeks out, seeing what appears to be a male monkey walking towards a black and white bear in the far distance. Nightmare Moon: There are all sorts of subjects in this game. I’d have no qualms about eliminating anyone. (Playing with Fire, 0:10-0:44) ???: Too late for that. She turns around and sees Elsword sitting in a branch beside her. Elsword: Followed you with my brain. I can tell that you are evil and that you are after someone, is it Celestia. And, like you, not all of them are people. Nightmare Moon: Well then. You are my enemy. You, Celestia and anyone else that stands in my way. She looks at him with an angry look, but he brushes it off. Elsword: I’m here to rescue Rose so I can kill the person that brought us here. Sorry bird, but no cheap princess gonna get me knickers in a knot. Mad, she leaps at him, but suddenly she stops, unable to move. Elsword kicks her out of the tree. Elsword: Can’t have that, can we? What would your sister think of you getting all uptight like that, eh? HERE WE GO!!!!! (Playing with Fire, 2:07-2:47) Elsword runs at Nightmare Moon and begins to punch her, but she deflects all the blows with her barrier. Catching Elsword’s fists, she spits into his face, causing him to flinch, and follows it with a headbutt and a kick to the jaw. As Elsword gets up, Nightmare is no longer there. She stands confused, when Nightmare appears behind him out of nowhere and kicks him in the back of the head before disappearing. As he staggers forward, she appears in front of him, grabbing his head and bringing it down, kneeling him in the face. She vanishes in a puff of smoke, and two of the trees come to life. As a shocked Elsword looks on, they grab him by the arms and hold him in place as lightning appears, towering over the forest, and strikes him with enough force to leave a giant crater. Elsword screams while Nightmare Moon stands over her. It was all an illusion, but it is still taking a toll on him. She prepares to stomp on his head before Elsword turns into fire and gets behind her. As he turns to see her, the illusion is broken, and his sword turn into a fireball launcher and fire at her. Nightmare Moon waves her hands and the fireballs are dispelled, but Elsword runs into her. Using his small stature he uses his boots as, he kicks Nightmare Moon twice before impaling her with a series of slashes from his sword. After a short hop into the air, he kicks her into the ground and shoots a fire blast at her. Nightmare Moon gets up and kicks the fire blast. With a gesture, the surrounding trees are stripped of all their leaves, and she manipulates them in a spiral pattern before sending them all flying at Elsword. While he cuts some of them down, he is not fast enough to block them all, and is struck thousands of times. Nightmare Moon snaps and Elsword collapses, where Nightmare Moon runs up and kicks him back. Uprooting a tree with his telekinesis, she throws it at Elsword, who is barely able to cut it in half. Elsword pirouettes towards Nightmare Moon, her wings spinning around her like a blade, and knocks him back. Raising his hand, a series of fire rise from the ground and impale Nightmare Moon, but she gets up regardless. With a clap of her hoofs, she shoots a blast towards Elsword, but he blocks it and picks her up before piledriving her into the ground. He tries to spear her again, but with a flick of her wrist a section of the ground rises to block his attack. Her eyes then glow white, and in a puff of smoke, she disappears. Elsword looks confused before a psionic blast hits him from seemingly nowhere. (The Final Battle, 0:04-0:24) A Fog appears and conjures up a tornado sucking Elsword into the air. As he gasps for breath, she punches him twice and transforms into Shadowbolts, stabbing him with her claws. Shadowbolts slashes Elsword a couple times before she transforms to normal, and with a blast as powerful as a supernova, she brings Elsword to the ground, levelling the forest. As Elsword lies on the ground, Nightmare Moon is convinced her opponent is defeated, she turns to leave and laughs. He stops when she senses Elsword standing behind her, but is too late to block a sword kick to the face. Elsword splits a fireball into two and gives Nightmare Moon a severe beatdown from the front and the back. As she falls to her knees, he grabs her by the head and throws her up. Both fireballs hit her in the cheek, causing her eyes to roll back into her head and change to Princess Luna. Luna: Wait Elsword then cut her in half. K.O!!! (Elsword's Theme) Elsword smiles and begins to run off to the mountains where he saw the other two combatants. Elsword: If all the competition is this easy, it looks like this game is going to be fun! Results Winning Combatant: Nightmare Moon: 6 Elsword: 11 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 11 Details Follow Elsword's Path Here More information can be found here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights